One night stand
by Celestial Steps
Summary: Its been so long. New story fo y'all out there. What happen to a one night stand? Nalu is what happen.


It was destiny or should I say 'fucking drunk their asses off' that pulls them to each other.

It was on New Year's Eve night that they met.

Lucy was on her 5th glass of Pink martini and he had multiple shots vodka and fire whisky. She didn't remember his name. She didn't have to because it was clear that this was only one time thing.

And plus she's too busy taking his shirt off and fumbling at his belt to care. And as much as it pains her to admit it, despite both of them being drunk, it was certainly an amazing sex.

When she woke up the next morning in her hotel room, he was gone and there's a bottle of painkiller and a glass of water at the bedside table, accompanied with a post it note that read

"Here's for the headache plus I made coffee and there's biscuits on the counter."

P.S. Last night was amazing ;)

…

The lack of name and number on the note was enough indication that there'd be no more second or third meetings between them. And that's cool cause Lucy doesn't do one night stands and she doesn't want to remember this.

"Happy New Year to me" she thought as she groans and pops a couple painkiller before getting dressed to go schedule another flight to Alvarez because she missed the flight the night before.

Lucy honestly thought nor was she hoping that she'll meet him again but lo and behold, a month later when she flew to Magnolia for short vacation, she meets him again. This time, both sober and through a mutual friend this time and that was very friend is Levy

.

.

.

Lucy POV

"Okay why do I have to meet this Natsu guy again?" I all but shouts to Levy's ear, the loud music of the club drowning her small voice.

"I owe him a favour." Levy shouts back, tugging my wrist to get closer to the front. "I ditched him in his gig in Crocus last week because of some _stuff_."

"And by _stuff_ you mean a smexy date with Gajeel right? Plus I'd know that you're ditching me to suck face with Gajeel! Aren't you?" Lucy asks in disbelief. Best friend or not be damned, she's going to kill her.

"Look, I wouldn't set you up with him if I don't think he'll be good match for you." She puts a hand on my shoulder and gives me that cute desperate face that she knows would make me say 'Yes' no matter what.

"I really shouldn't have come here tonight" I thought as I let myself be dragged around the club.

"Fine." I sighs. "Where the heck is this guy anyway?" She points to the front and I follows the direction of her finger and there he is on the DJ booth, hands fumbling alternately between the turntables and his laptop, the crowd dancing wildly in front of him.

Besides the fact that he's pink hair bounced wildly in the rainbow coloured lights in the club and sweats shines to the lights on his tan skin. He looks like he was on fucking fire. (HOT af 3 )

.

.

Lucy can't believe that she still recognize him and to be honest, Lucy wishes that she had drank more alcohol right now so she could forget what he looked like, He's cute but she prefers to erase her memories of that night, regardless of the amazing sex.

.

.

"Ok maybe not the sex. Just the face and the name and the fact that she was drunk." She thought again.

"Shit…Not him!" I said as I turn back and walk to the exit but Levy pulls me back.

"Sorry Levy but I suddenly remember that I have to wake up early for tomorrow!" I said as I tried to pull my wrist trying to make a run for it.

"Screw Levy for making her world a lot smaller". I thought.

Levy looks over at me with concern also a little bit mad thinking that I didn't trust her taste in guys for me.

"Are you okay? You don't like him?" she said. "I give up" I thought as I faced her.

.

.

"Remember when I told you the reason I missed my flight to Alvarez on New Year's Eve?"

I wait for Levy to put two and two together and her face contorts into a mix of surprised and amused before bursting out laughing.

"Oh my god you hooked up with Natsu" Levy said and Lucy wonders how many books would it take to shut her down luckily Gajeel arrive just in time.

"Hey, look at the bright side, you already fucked which means you totally skipped a step which means you guys are perfect for each other. You even said that the sex was HOT af, right?. " Levy said while holing in her laughing face as Gajeel wraps his arms on Levy's waist.

"Gihihi.. Bunny girl's has the hots for salamander."

"I'm out." Lucy says turning on her heels to leave and Levy was quick to grab her wrist to pull her back again.

"No, wait. Okay, Why don' you say 'Hi' to him. Maybe this time you can know _more_ about him now that you're sober." Lucy can tell that Levy was smothering another laugh as she said this. The nerve of her best friends.

"Please stay. His set is almost done anyway" Gajeel said.

Lucy quickly shot him a glare. "Levy," she starts, tugging her wrist back. "I appreciate that you think we'll click but he's a one night stand! It's a onetime thing! In an ideal real world, I shouldn't even be meeting him again. This is all kinds of wrong."

"At least let him buy you a drink or something." Levy bargains.

"He already did back in Crocus before the sex happened."

Levy tries to smother another giggle and Lucy makes a move to leave so the blue haired girl immediately shuts up.

"Okay, his set's done. Let's go" Levy informs after the last song fades and Natsu comes down the DJ booth wearing maroon v-neck with a scaly? white scarf around his neck with black skinny jeans and a pair of red converse and Lucy curses because she's picturing him without them on and she's not even drunk yet 'Goddammit'.

"Yo! Salamander over here!" Gajeel waves him over and Lucy prays that he wouldn't recognize her but all her dreams but all shattered when she sees that flicker of recognition in his green onyx eyes.

Lucy really hates Levy, Gajeel and their stupid part-time job at this stupid club.

"So, apparently you've seen each other before," Levy starts and Lucy waits for an innuendo that she's sure would come later into her sentence. She know Gajeel won't pass up something like this.

"So Natsu, this is Bunny girl. Bunny girl, Natsu."

"Gajeel! Sorry bout that Natsu. This is Lucy. My best friend from Crocus.

Lucy gives him a nod, trying to play it cool by waving a small wave and an awkward smile to Natsu while he chuckles awkwardly.

If her life was a movie, this would have probably won the Most Awkward Moment in the Grammy's or something.

"Okay, I'm gonna go help Mira at the bar and Gajeel's gonna help Elfman at the entrance or people might start fighting even before the night begin again. You guys go get re-acquainted."

"You know, outside of the bedroom. Gihihihi" Gajeel adds in.

And there goes the innuendo. Levy goes away with a giggle with Gajeel and Lucy thinks she might suffocate from the awkward tension between her and Natsu.

"I didn't know you're friends with Levy." Natsu says and Lucy raises an eyebrow.

"I didn't know you were friends with Levy." I said.

"Small world, isn't it?" Natsu chuckles, scratching the back of his neck shyly and Lucy's mind has the audacity to call him adorable. (The heck lucy!)

"I'll say." she scoffs instead, looking over to Levy who's busy checking a list behind the counter.

"It's Levy's fault. How did she get a job here anyways?"

Natsu shrugs. "She's always comes here with Gajeel then after that she's already been promoted to be the club promoter and accountant. I honestly don't know how it happened."

Lucy sighs. Well, that's Levy. She does whatever she wants without caring about the consequences. Hell, she flew to Magnolia so that she could r study in the university there without her parents knowing just cause it's has the second biggest library in the fiore.

"Ugh that girl really does everything she wants. I swear to god, she's the reason why I will die at a young age."

Natsu chuckles again, patting her on the head. The first physical contact of the night and Lucy can feel her body tense up.

"It's good that she's like that. She's still young and at least she's doing something she loves and making money at it too"

Lucy gives him a dirty look. "Don't overlook her."

"Geez, okay mom." Natsu snorts then smirking as Lucy glares at him. How the hell did she allow herself to sleep with this guy?!

"Did you just call me a mom?!"

He laughs this time as he grabs her by the wrist, leading her straight to the bar. "Come on, let me buy you a drink."

"Umm.. How about.. NO!," Lucy protests, tugging on her wrist and trying to shake away the memory of him holding her wrists as he pins her to the bed. "Not now, stupid brain." She thought.

"Last time you bought me a drink, we ended up in bed and that's not going to happen again."

"You make it sound like I forced you." he says with amusement twinkling in his eyes.

"Just to let you know, you kissed me first."

"I did not!"

"You did."

Lucy scoffs. "I don't know why Levy thought I would like you."

Natsu just chuckles and steps closer, his stare making her a bit hot and also a whole lot annoyed.

"What?"

"Nothing," he shrugs, taking another step closer. "I just think that you look cute when you're angry."

He's close enough for Lucy to know that he's had a few drinks and close enough to mess with her mind because goddammit he's really hot.

"Guys, I can feel the sexual tension from where I was." Levy pipes from behind them, tone overflowing with amusement.

Lucy lets out a breath she didn't realize she was holding when Natsu steps back and she spends a few moments to compose herself and to collect her dignity from the ground.

Levy giggles at Lucy's flushed face. "I didn't mean to interrupt but Natsu, Erza here. She wants the mixes you promised her."

"Crap." Natsu mumbles and looks across the room where a scarlet haired girl is glaring him over. "I gotta go. It was really nice seeing you again, Lucy, with both of us sober this time."

He places a kiss on her cheek before scampering away.

"So," Levy starts with a little giggle and Lucy is quick to cut her off.

"Shut up." she says before racing to the bathroom to clean herself as Levy's giggles following after her and Natsu's lips still warm on her cheek.

She's starting to regret coming to Magnolia.

.

.

.

"So how did you end up sleeping together that time? Tell me the story of you HOT one night stand again" Levy asks, opening the door to an apartment still giggling like a high school girl.

Lucy groans. If Levy giggles one more time, she swears to god, she'll book the next flight back to Crocus.

"We're still talking about that?" Lucy says exasperatedly, following the book loving girl into the apartment.

"Of course!" Levy beams. "You don't normally do things like this and I'm so proud of you."

She wipes an invisible tear at the corner of her eye and Lucy rolls her eyes, choosing to ignore her and look around the apartment instead. She's surprised that she can afford such a large two-story apartment. She only works part-time but she can afford this luxury? Lucy's starting to re-evaluate her career choices.

"Your apartment is huge." Lucy says in awe, eyes scanning the framed artworks on the wall. "You live here alone?"

"Oh this isn't my apartment." Levy says casually, toeing off her heels and tossing her purse on the couch and Lucy hopes that she heard that wrong.

"What?"

"This is Natsu's & Gajeel's apartment." Levy answers, plopping down the couch and massaging her ankles, totally unaware that Lucy's close to having a stroke.

"Why the hell do you have keys to their apartment?!" Lucy exclaims. "Ohh right, you live with them cause you're sleeping with Gajeel!"

At first, Levy enjoys seeing her best friend panic, that is, until she got to the last part.

"S..shu.. shut up!." Levy blushes, tugging Lucy to sit down on the couch. "I don't live with them. I just sleep over sometimes when I get home late from the club since their apartment is closer; and I'm not sleeping with Gajeel. I mean, we're just got together 4 months ago.

"Wait, you haven't even kissed him?!"

Levy blushes. "I wished he made the first move but its embrassing and I'm still new to this stuff."

The door suddenly bangs opens and Natsu and Gajeel comes in and yelling at each other. They stops in the middle of another argument when they notices Levy and Lucy on the couch with their hands mid-air.

"I forgot that you have a spare key." Gajeel says after he got over the momentary scare.

"We're staying for the night, okay?" Levy beams and Gajeel nods walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah, sure." Natsu said as he massages the back of his neck and tries to stay awake as he heads to his room.

He had a long night (Erza's nagging is no joke) and all he wants to do is take a quick shower and plop down his bed to sleep till next week.

"Wait, I'm not staying." Lucy suddenly said and with such conviction, like it was a life and death situation.

What's worse than meeting the guy she had a one night stand with? Sleeping over at his apartment.

Plus, it's getting in the way of the whole forgetting thing. Seriously, she feels like she needs one of those flash thingies that the MIB uses.

Levy groans at her stubbornness. "Lucy it's really late and I'm really tired. Just stay for the night. We won't let you go back to your hotel alone."

Lucy really needs more self-restraint because a few minutes later, she finds herself sleeping on the couch in the living room as Levy was rooming with Gajeel (Curse Levy for leaving her alone) plus she's wearing an old sweatshirt from Natsu (she refuses to wear Levy's small shirts and Gajeel only want's Levy to wear his shirts) and she hates how his clothes smell good like cinnamon and campfires.

She sulks for the rest of the night. When she wakes up the next morning, Levy was not on in the apartment and she mildly panics, thinking that Levy left her alone with Natsu & Gajeel but then Levy, she emerges from the front doors and greets her good morning.

"Come on, breakfast is ready." Levy says before heading to the kitchen with Gajeel carrying plastic bags. Lucy tries to fix her messy hair and follows after her.

"We have french toast, grilled cheese, some eggs and bacon. Coffee or tea? Which do you like?" Levy grabs a plate, filling it with some bacon and french toast and immediately starts munching. She has a huge appetite but doesn't seem to gain weight at all. High metabolism for such a small blue haired girl, she never understand why.

"When did you guys buy these?"

"We left early this morning with Natsu to the diner next door." Levy says through mouthful of toast.

"He has MMA class to teach" Gajeel said as he fills his cup with coffee.

"MMA?"

"Yeah, he's a MMA sensei. Club's DJ every Friday and Sunday night; MMA prodigy sensei in the morning all week"

"Heh.. I could take salamander anytime!"

"Oh."

"Are you impressed now? I know you like hot athletic guys and I can practically see you blushing & imagining him all sweaty and topless right now."

"Gihihi..Bunny's girl probably has a lady boner… Salamander.. Hah.. Only bunny girl can be turn on cause of idiotic salamander"

"I swear to god, you both will be the death of me."

After trying not to kill Levy (and Gajeel) throughout breakfast, Lucy goes back to her hotel to do some tourist stuff while Levy goes to her classes.

She takes a long shower as soon as she arrives and she decides to go out on her own to relax and maybe go see the town's book store.

Making sure to pack a map and remember her way back to the hotel, she goes out for a walk.

Halfway through her aimless wandering, carrying a bag fills with books on one hand and a strawberry shakes on the other, she spots a small crowd gathering in front of what looks like an open fighting ring and curiously tries to slip her way through the throng of cheering people.

She notices the pink hair first before registering the face and she watches in awe as Natsu smoothly moves around the ring, fist wraps in bandages and expertly defeating another guy who seem to be stripping? And yelling something about a fire eating lizard?.

The crowd cheers as he trips his opponent and Lucy tries not to blush at his hips thrust backward to avoid a kick (she knows fully well what those hips can do).

"Levy might be right about the lady boner." She thought.

When he finishes, she makes the terrible mistake of making an eye contact with him. He quickly bows at the crowd and get out of the ring leaving his opponent yelling him for a rematch before she can even move and get the hell out of there and starts panicking when he approaches her.

"Hey, Lucy." He smiles and she's momentarily blinded. (Dammit.) "Wanna go to lunch?"

There are two things that Lucy thought she could do in this situation:

a) Make up some excuse and say no

b) Turn and run like mad and screaming like a banshee.

She does neither of those things and as she finds herself sitting across him in a nearby restaurant, waiting for their food to arrive. Lucy takes this time to think of an escape plan.

"So," Natsu starts. "How long are you staying?"

"Only till 26 Feb." Lucy answers, fiddling with the glass of lemonade in her hands.

"So 2 weeks left. Well that sucks, you wouldn't be able to watch my fights starting this March" Natsu pouts and things like that shouldn't look cute on a grown man but dammit, it does on him.

"Well I wouldn't wanna go anyways."

Natsu snorts. "Yeah, right. You seem like you were enjoyed watching me fight earlier."

"It was alright." Lucy shrugs, trying to supress the smile that's crawling on her lips.

"Liar." Natsu throws a napkin at her face and she gasps and tries to glare but ends up laughing. She stops though, when she notices that he's just staring at her with this weird soft look on his face.

"What?"

"I didn't know that you can laugh. You always seem to glare and feels cold towards me." He smirks.

"If we met under different circumstances, maybe I would have been nicer."

"You're mad because we had a one night stand?"

"Listen here, pinkie," Lucy gives him a hard poke on the shoulder. "I don't do one night stands so that one last time, has to be erased."

Natsu purses his lips together and stays quiet and Lucy feels a little bit guilty until he starts smirking.

.

.

Okay… Now I'm freaking out

"Was I not good? We can try again if you want." Natsu starts laughing and Lucy's face starts burning.

Not that she would mind another go at it (goodbye dignity) but it would ruin the whole forgetting about the one night stand thing.

But if they have sex again, technically, it wouldn't be a one night stand anymore, right? Lucy thinks she might have misplaced her sanity somewhere after she met him again.

.

.

.

Natsu stops being annoying eventually and starts talking about his MMA dojo.

"So anyone can sign up if they want to learn MMA?"

"Our dojo doesn't only teach MMA, we also teach self-defence, age ranges from kindergarten to elder people. We also have class on eating healthy to doing simple yoga or mind exercise classes. Heck even pregnant women even join our dojo sometimes for classes"

"Wow!"

"Awesome right. Did you know that our dojo is also in the same company as the club from last night. During the day, everyone has like n0rmal job around the town but at night sometimes we all party like a crazy…." As Natsu started telling stories about his dojo and the club in which Lucy greatly appreciates to forget about their "One night stand."

Sure, she dated a few guys in the past but none of them worked out really well. Plus, for some reason, she always seems to be attracted to the douchey or stuck up type.

"I wonders if Natsu fits in that category." Not that she's thinking of dating him or anything

Talking about MMA over lunch turns into him offering her to see his moves and then they're back in his apartment, in his own private gym that she doesn't even know existed last time she been there. He was also eagerly explaining one of his favourite moves.

"So in this one, It's called Krav Maga. It's difficult type of martial arts. It's a bit hard for some people but I like it. Igneel taught,me this when I was 10 years old. Come, I'll teach you some simple self-defence moves if you want?" He smiled.

.

.

Okay, Lucy knows Natsu's talking. She really knows that words are coming out of his mouth but she couldn't concentrate because when he got to the apartment he had changed into a black v-neck shirt that's made of thin fabric and she could easily tell how built his chest muscles are.

"And sometimes I also made my own moves by myself." He grins and just he pulls her hand to show his moves but she grabs him by the neck and pulls him down for a kiss.

Natsu was surprised at the sudden attack but wastes no time in kissing her back, pulling her closer to sit on his lap. Lucy obliges, wrapping her arms around his neck and she can tell that he wants this just as much as she does.

His fingers dig into her thighs and she whimpers as he trails kisses down her neck. She unintentionally presses her weight down on him and he moans against her neck, surprising her with a gentle bite and holy fuck, that's really hot.

"N…na…natsu~"

"Fuck.. You look so hot lucy.." Natsu said as he slow grind together.

"Fuck! I'm getting turn on" Lucy thought.

She squeals when Natsu suddenly picks her up and she's quick to wrap her legs around his hips. His lips found hers again as he carries her to his bedroom and this is the point in life where Lucy doesn't care anymore. She knows what she wants and she's going to get it no matter what.

When they land on the bed, Natsu's hands seems to remembers all her sensitive spots and Lucy remembers know good he is with his hands as she feels his hands travel down from her face to her c….

.

.

.

.

.

No smut for y'all cause I'm evil!

Till next chap my fellow readers.

Read, Review, Follow, Favourite it!

Love you all

Celestial Steps


End file.
